staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 grudnia 1978
Program 1 7.45 – Nowoczesność w domu i zagrodzie 8.10 – Emerytury dla rolników (kolor) 8.20 – Studio sport + Telewizjada (kolor) 8.55 – Program dnia (kolor) 9.00 – Dla dzieci: „Kapitan Nemo" – film fab. prod. ZSRR; „Stalowy Wieloryb" – cz. 1 filmowa wersja książki Juliusza Verne'a – „Tajemnicza wyspa" (kolor) 10.30 – Antena (kolor) 10.50 – Wielkie rzeki świata – Nil – film dok. prod. franc. 12.00 – Rozmowy rolnicze 12.30 – „Julie Andrews w świątecznym programie" – film prod. ang. (kolor) 13.20 – Studio Sport – 10 x naj… w światowym sporcie '78 (kolor) 14.10 – Między nami jaskiniowcami – „Gwiazdka u Flinstonów" – film animowany prod. USA (kolor) 15.00 – Teatr Małych Form - Jan Lechoń - "Kwiat pomarańczowy" (kolor) 16.00 – Losowanie Dużego Lotka 16.20 – W starym kinie – Flip i Flap w filmie - „Oddaj forsę draniu" – komedia filmowa prod. USA 17.40 – „Pastorałki" – śpiewa Irena Jarocka (kolor) 18.10 – „Roxy" – cz. 1 – telewizyjna komedia muzyczna, wyk. Igor Śmiałowski, Bohdana Majda, Jullitta Sękiewicz, Anita Dynszówna, Jacek Labuda, Aleksander Wysoki, Tadeusz Bartosik (kolor) 19.00 – Wieczorynka (kolor) 19.30 – Wieczór z Dziennikiem (kolor) 20.30 – „Układ krążenia" - odc. 5 pt. „Cudowne źródło" – film fab. TVP (kolor) 22.00 – „Roxy" – cz. 2 – telewizyjna komedia muzyczna (kolor) 23.00 – Kino nocne: „Samuraj" – film fab. prod. franc. (kolor) Program 2 Studio 2, Muzyka i sport – cz. 1 prowadzą: Teresa Sukniewicz, Tomasz Hopfer i Edward Mikołajczyk 9.00 – Piosenki w stylu country śpiewa Johnny McBride 9.10 – „Tylko dla odważnych" – sporty azjatyckie prezentuje Tomasz Hopfer 9.25 – „The Rubettes" 9.40 – Piłkarski serwis – Jan Ciszewski prezentuje najpiękniejsze bramki roku 1978 oraz fragmenty meczu RFN – Holandia 9.55 – „Muzyka i moda Iraku" – rep. Zbigniewa Reozdy 10.05 – „Finał roku" – zawody dla kierowców amatorów 10.45 – „Vademecum szczupłego" – proponuje Tomasz Hopfer 10.50 – Świąteczne kino programu 2 – „Wesołych świąt" – komedia filmowa prod. TVP, wyk. Janusz Kłosiński, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Ewa Wiśniewska, Władysław Kowalski i in. BLOK FREDROWSKI 12.00 – Zapowiedź bloku 12.10 - „Śluby panieńskie" – wyk. Aleksandra Karzyńska, Igor Śmiałowski, Stanisława Celińska, Andrzej Seweryn, Andrzej Zaorski i in. 13.25 – Piosenka i aforyzmy 13.30 – Żywot pana Fredry – biograficzny program filmowy 13.50 – Zemsta – reż. Jan Świderski 15.30 – Piosenka i aforyzmy 15.35 – Warianty – porównanie ról Papkina w inscenizacji filmowej, telewizyjnej i teatralnej 16.05 – Piosenka i aforyzmy 16.10 – „Damy i huzary" – reż. Olga Lipińska, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Jan Kobuszewski, Wojciech Pokora, Danuta Szaflarska i in. 17.30 – Obrachunki fredrowskie – program o historii sporów o Fredrę 17.50 – Piosenka i aforyzmy 17.55 – 10 razy Fredro – montaż głośnych inscenizacji scen teatralnych, telewizyjnych, filmowych Fredry 18.55 – Komedia omyłek – zabawa oparta na tekstach Fredry 19.30 – Wieczór z Dziennikiem 20.30 – Piosenka i aforyzmy 20.35 – „2 razy Jowialski" – program rozrywkowy 21.15 – Zaproszenie do teatru Komedia - „Gwałtu, co się dzieje" 21.35 – „Wielki człowiek do małych interesów" – wyk. Tadeusz Bartosik, Wieńczysław Gliński, Zofia Saretok, Alicja Pawlicka, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz i in. 23.00 – Studio 2 – muzyka i sport – cz. 2 - Borg – Okker – Fibak – konferencja prasowa 23.20 – Show Krystyny Jandy 23.40 – Sportowe upadki roku – przedstawia Tomasz Hopher 23.55 – „Dla ciebie jestem sobą" – Kalina Jędrusik w programie Magdy Umer BBC1 9.15 Camberwick Green 9.30 The Sunday Gang 10.00 Nai Zindagi Naya Jeevan 10.30 Film : Hans Christian Andersen (1952) 12.20 Sunday Worship 13.00 News Headlines, Holiday Weatherman 13.05 Film : Chisum (1970) 14.55 The Sleeping Beauty 17.20 Pinocchio 17.50 News with Angela Rippon 18.00 Dame Margot Fonteyn 18.05 Songs of Praise 19.15 All Creatures Great and Small 20.05 The Sunday Film : El Cid (1961) 23.10 André Previn's Christmas Music Night 23.55 Christmas Midnight Communion 0.55 Weatherman/Regional News 1.00 Closedown BBC2 12.15 Leonard Bernstein at Harvard 14.40 Simple Faith ? 14.55 Christmas Matinée : Custer of the West (1967) 17.10 Rugby Special 18.05 The Light Princess 19.15 The World About Us 20.05 Christmas Carols from Cambridge 21.00 News on Two, Weather 21.05 Petticoat Lane 22.05 The Old Grey Whistle Test 23.00 Fred and Ginger in : Follow the Fleet (1936) 0.45 Closedown ITV London 9.00 A Christmas Two Step 9.35 The First Christmas 10.00 The Morning Worship 11.00 Film : The Bible...in the Beginning (1966) 14.15 The Big Match 15.15 Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas 16.15 Pam Ayres' Hong Kong Christmas 17.15 ITV News 17.30 Film : Godspell (1973) 19.15 Bruce Forsyth's Christmas Eve 21.15 Film : Charade (1954) 22.30 ITV News and Area Weather Forecast 22.40 Film : Charade (1954) (continued) 23.30 Midnight Mass 0.35 Closedown